


we’re speeding through red lights into paradise

by rikli



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt: hyungwonhyuk + "youth" by troye sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re speeding through red lights into paradise

 

Nobody can follow the ever changing status of Hyungwon and Hoseok's relationship. They're on and off, in some kind of an open relationship their friends don't understand.

 

Hoseok thinks he's lost the count of their smaller and bigger bickerings that ended up with one or the other moving out for a couple of days, sometimes even for a week or two... Inexplicably, most of the times the place they end up in is at Minhyuk's.

 

"You're just so stubborn," Hoseok says every time it's Hyungwon who leaves. Just like now, sitting at Minhyuk's kitchen counter. Nothing seems new, the situation repeating itself once again.

 

Hyungwon snorts, but doesn't flinch away when Hoseok reaches his hand out, fingers ghosting over small, barely visible marks on his skin. It's not the first time Hyungwon has slept with Minhyuk, and Hoseok can't say a word—he’s done it, too. A lot of times, actually.

 

Again, all their friends can't understand how they can do that to each other. "It's cheating!" Every one of them would shout in disbelief. They'd nag them, or just give them concerned frowns as they just shrug their shoulders, fingers tangled together over their laps.

 

And Hoseok should have asked that question himself a long time ago, what were they really doing, why has it never bothered them. But all he can do now is press his fingers harder into the marks, making Hyungwon grunt and gasp.

 

"Hoseok," he murmurs in a warning, but Hoseok ignores him, leaning in. And Hyungwon lets him connect their lips at last, opens his mouth for him easily.

 

It should be weird– Hyungwon might have kissed Minhyuk moments before Hoseok came over, his lips might have been anywhere on Minhyuk, and it doesn't bother Hoseok in the slightest. It's been some time since it was him to stay at Minhyuk's place, and it feels like he's chasing the memory of him inside Hyungwon's mouth.

 

Finally, Hyungwon pushes at his arm, backing off.

 

"You're still an ass," he says, but it lacks any jibe. He's just stating a fact.

 

Hoseok disagrees – he tried to reason with Hyungwon but they kept clashing and clashing to no end – but doesn't say it out loud, only smiling sheepishly in return. He follows Hyungwon's gaze when it shifts to the kitchen entrance and there stands Minhyuk. He's biting his lip, and looks like he's just left his bed, sleepy-eyed and ruffled.

 

They look at each other in silence, and Minhyuk's expression tugs at Hoseok's heart; it seems to be a very resigned one. Before he can think about it twice, he waves his hand at Minhyuk to get closer, wiggling his fingers when he hesitates. They're barely visible from under his long sleeve, but it works and Minhyuk moves.

 

The closer he gets, the faster his steps become, and he all but falls into Hoseok's arms with a small whimper. Hoseok hopes he won't cry or it'll break his heart. They shouldn't have let it go on for so long, they really shouldn't have.

 

Hyungwon's lean fingers are immediately in Minhyuk's hair, petting it lightly.

 

"I'm sorry we worried you, again," Hoseok murmurs against his head. "It's not good for none of us, you especially. We need to—"

 

"Compromise," Hyungwon says, stepping closer. He puts his cheek on top of Minhyuk's head, and Hoseok needs to lean back so he won't go cross-eyed as he looks at Hyungwon's gentle smile. "I think... we've been one step away from it the whole time."

 

"Took you long enough," Minhyuk says in a muffled by Hoseok's sweater, quivering voice.

 

They laugh, half-heartedly, and it doesn't take long before they're kissing. It's Hyungwon who pecks Hoseok at first, and then Minhyuk's grumbling a protest, "always leaving me behind," and this time Hoseok's laugh is brighter, and he's diving in to kiss Minhyuk senseless.

 

When Hyungwon breaks the kiss it's only to guide them to the bedroom, to the still rumpled sheets. Before they can decide how to go about it, Minhyuk says,

 

"We've had our share with Hyungwon last night, so it's Hoseok's turn now." The shyness from before is nowhere to be seen as he pulls Hoseok's sweater up and over his head. "I want to fuck you."

 

Hyungwon's already climbing onto the bed, licking his lips, and it's good thing he's still mostly clothed, because it would look too sinful. "I want to watch," he says, and Hoseok's raising his brows at him, because why would his legs fall open, then?

 

It's not like they've never gotten adventurous. Maybe it never was in this kind of a setting, but they knew how to play one another. They've had enough practice over the years.

 

Hoseok makes Minhyuk face the bed, look at Hyungwon as he shimmies out of his clothes, at the same time taking care of unstripping Minhyuk with his own hands. The more clothes lands on the floor, the broader smile graces Hoseok's lips.

 

"I can't believe we could've been doing this since..." he breathes, hands smoothing over the planes of Minhyuk's chest, " _forever_."

 

Minhyuk snorts, escaping Hoseok's hands, and he points at the bed. "Over Hyungwonie, ass up," he commands, and for the sake of how much trouble they caused Minhyuk, Hoseok obliges. Any other time he'd at least fight for some kind of leverage, even just for fun, but not know. He does as he's told obediently.

 

If anything could make him lose his control, it's Hyungwon's shit-eating grin under him. Hoseok snarls playfully.

 

"It's all your fault we've missed out on so much," Minhyuk says, "you couldn't get the hint!" He smacks Hoseok's ass for a good measure, and Hyungwon chokes on a laugh at Hoseok's scandalized expression. "I wouldn't let each of you into my bed, you fools."

 

And isn't Minhyuk right, Hoseok thinks, all those times he wouldn't say no to neither Hyungwon nor Hoseok had to mean something. Minhyuk wasn't the type to sleep around. It's always been just them.

 

"You're just promiscuous," Hoseok says, only so he could earn another slap on the butt. He snickers, and Hyungwon mimics it as they look each other in the eyes. They're both waiting for Minhyuk to take charge.

 

"And you're just rude," Minhyuk says, dangerously close, "spread your legs more."

 

Hoseok complies, sighing when Minhyuk brush his palms over Hoseok's thighs, along the tattoos and up, until he pulls at Hoseok's asscheeks, puffing a breath right over his hole. Hoseok trembles, cock hardening. Hyungwon's eyes on him, studying every change of his face, only make the feeling double in its intensity.

 

Minhyuk stretches him for the longest time. He keeps doing it until Hoseok's dripping onto Hyungwon sprawled underneath him, until his thighs shakes so much they need to steady him and give him a break.

 

"You're savage," Hoseok mumbles as he takes in gulps of air. His bones ache, and he's so aroused his eyes sting with tears. "Both of you."

 

They shush him, and when he gets the strength back in his legs, Hyungwon goes back to lazily pumping his own cock, and Minhyuk shoves his three fingers into Hosoek, again, and Hoseok's had enough—

 

"Please, please," he says, gritting his teeth. "Just do it already."

 

Minhyuk has the audacity to laugh, and Hoseok can't believe he just stepped into hell. It feels good– Hyungwon's fingers over his nipples, and Minhyuk letting him find his own rhythm against his fingers, but it's also a torture. He's on edge, and he doesn't know how much more he'll be able to handle.

 

Mercy comes soon, with Minhyuk's cock, graciously covered in lube, sliding into him, sending him further up the bed. Hyungwon uses this as an opportunity to tug Hoseok lower, so he can lick along his collarbones, and drag his teeth over his shoulders. If it goes on any longer, Hoseok might come untouched.

 

At least Minhyuk stops playing around, thrusting in earnest now, long and fast.

 

"Can I touch him?" Hyungwon asks, voice curious, like he's never done that before. Technically, it is their first time together like this but... Hyungwon moves his hands but only up, to trace his fingers over Hoseok's taut arms.

 

"Count to ten," Minhyuk gasps out, "then do it. Now."

 

Hyungwon opens his mouth and they form the word one but it's soundless, and the further he goes, the less his lips move, until Hoseok isn't sure if it's seven, or eight... He thinks it's nine when Hyungwon's hand closes over his cock, and he all but forgets about ten, moaning out loud.

 

It only takes seconds and Hyungwon's thumb circling over Hoseok's slit for him to reach the end, and he shakes all over, covering Hyungwon's front with come. Minhyuk curses over them, and Hoseok knows when he comes only because he doesn't pull out, filling his ass with his release.

 

It feels like Hoseok might just collapse and never get up, but with the remaining strength he slides down Hyungwon's body, closing his mouth over his cock. Or maybe it's just the willpower of mind, because he needs help in the form of Hyungwon's hand in his hair, guiding him up and down. Hoseok hollows his cheeks and sucks until Hyungwon, last for it, also comes. He swallows it all, and finally collapses onto the bed.

 

"That was good," Minhyuk says in a happy voice, like he just didn't fuck Hoseok's brain out.

 

Hoseok feels Minhyuk's come between his legs, and groans into the sheets. "I can't believe you fucked me bare."

 

"Hey," Minhyuk protests, "you can do it but I can't?"

 

"Okay, it might have happened, but it doesn't change the fact that—"

 

"Shut up," Hyungwon snorts, feeling around with his hands as if he's searching for them. "We were supposed to stop arguing."

 

Hoseok half-whines, half-laughs, and then Minhyuk's fitting himself over his back; the bed is too narrow for the three of them to fully lie on it. It's gross, but Hoseok cuddles up to Hyungwon, hand sliding over his come-covered stomach.

 

"Blergh," Hoseok groans, tongue poking out in disgust.

 

"You have come in your mouth, how is this disgusting?" Hyungwon asks.

 

"I swallowed it!" Hoseok argues, and Minhyuk, plastered to his back, shakes. He's silently laughing. "It's not funny."

 

"It's totally funny," Minhyuk says in a solemn voice, and then ads, huffing, "this bed is too small."

 

Hoseok sighs in contempt. "Ours isn't better, to be honest."

 

"Whatever money you're saving up right now, we are tipping in for a new bed," Hyungwon declares, sounding sure, but also very much asleep.

 

It doesn't take long for them to argue again, this time about whose apartment the bed would be in, and they only agree on the kicking Minhyuk's flatmates out so all three of them can move in together option. Somehow, figuring everything out is easier when the three of them are together. And to hell with whatever their friends are going to say to this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm taking in prompts now!!](http://aayeo.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
